What is the taste of sin?
by Julia Shtal
Summary: - And yet it is a sin... terrible sin... -...which you will not be able to give up smoking. - In response went quiet, almost innocuous, just to kind of tick you "Rascal!.." But John knew, knew that Chez rights. And was always right, from his first words to him.


_Но, знаете, бывают в жизни моменты, когда противиться искушению просто грешно._  
_Гарри Гаррисон «Рождение Стальной Крысы» (с)._

Джон Константин восседал на крыше одного из многочисленных небоскрёбов в своём городе. В одной руке он держал какую-то белую пачку, в другой – что-то наподобие тонкой пластины. Он переводил взгляд с одной вещицы на другую, а потом вновь смотрел на ночной город и пытался вдохнуть прохладу, стараясь отыскать в ней те самые поэтические нотки вдохновения, о которых писали многие. Но ничего не находил. Да и, в общем-то, вся эта огненная жизнь внизу, красивая лишь по ночам, его не очень прельщала; Джон и сам не понял, как оказался на этой крыше и к тому же ночью, да ещё и с такими атрибутами. Однако давать отчёта в своих действиях он не старался уже целых два месяца, прошедших со знаменательного события. Да-да, считайте, ему дарована вторая жизнь. А уж для Рая или для Ада – его выбор, не иначе. Но почему-то сам Джон считал, что в последнее время, как бы он ни старался, радужные объятия становились шире для него именно от Люцифера. Но в такие моменты, как сегодняшний, становилось всё равно, как повлияет тот или иной твой поступок на последующую жизнь. Просто хотелось сделать и наплевать на последствия. Да и знал Константин, что сумеет как-нибудь выкарабкаться, и станет вновь достойным Рая, а сейчас...

Руки отучились делать это. Пальцы неуверенно нащупали колёсико на зажигалке, осторожно провернули его. Вспыхнувшая на секунду искра обожгла ладонь Джона – тот и не думал, что за два с лишним месяца «отдыха» он станет таким неаккуратным и неумелым. Ну да ладно: надо же с чего-то начать? Константин пробует ещё раз: наконец греющий не только тело, но и душу огонёк затрепетал под порывами ветра. Джон хмыкнул и вновь потушил пламя, понимая, что совсем позабыл, что за чем следует в таком деле. Он усмехнулся над своим безумием, которое ему пришлось делить этой ночью одному. Не совсем уверенно достал из плотной пачки белую тонкую трубочку, несколько раз повертел в руках, вновь посмеялся над своими попытками найти фильтр и просто мягко положил в рот, теперь уже твёрдой рукой, словно бы память возвращалась к нему после длительной амнезии длиной в два месяца. В два чёртовых месяца. Джон терпел, старался, вставая каждый день, жить по правилам, нигде не прописанным, пытался поймать благодетель за хвост, а свой любимый грех отослать за сотни морей от себя; старался, но ничего ровным счётом не получилось. Точнее, как: получилось, получилось жить так, как предписал Рай. И даже очень хорошо _получалось_. Но хватило такого здравого ума и терпения только на два месяца и две недели. Не больше и не меньше.

Джон остро понял, особенно сейчас, держа сигарету во рту и ещё крутя в руках зажигалку, словно бы размышляя, делать преступный шаг или нет, что, хоть убей его (ах, такое уже было), он в жизни не променяет поначалу едкого, но потом приятно-сладковатого дымка и тлеющие угольки перед носом на перистые, золотистые облака и вечное солнце над собой. В таком случае он с презрением понимал, что уж лучше этого вечные бури, красноватые очертания разрушенных зданий и соседство с милыми существами. Нет, ну правда! Конечно, кому не хотелось в Рай? Навряд ли нашлись бы отказывающиеся от такого пикантного местечка. Но ведь для этого и жить нужно словно в тисках и под присмотром конвоира... Нет, Константину будет слишком скучно так – уж лучше он позволит своей слабости довести себя до Ада! Нет-нет, он ещё не соглашается на Ад, он просто, в сию секунду, имеет острое желание быть одной ногой там. А другой... другой хотя бы здесь, в этом промежутке. Но стремиться своей греховной головушкой надо, конечно же, в Небеса...  
Джон знал, что успеет отмыться. Только бы потом уйти ему от последствий той слабости, которую он сегодня себе позволяет. Но это ничего, это всё жалкие пустяки. За прошедшие два месяца произошло нечто посерьёзнее курения. Точнее, это Константин как-то отмыл, но вот не знал, до конца ли?.. Ему казалось, что только стоило попробовать запретный плод, как его сок теперь смешался с его кровью и теперь был полностью частью его самого. Даже спустя месяц «невидения» объекта своей неутолимой страсти он знал, что, встретив этого человека хоть где-нибудь издали, пускай и случайно или даже нет (несмотря на установленные запреты между ними), он всё равно сорвётся с цепи, как умалишённый, как подросток за первой своей любовью, как утопающий за соломинкой... он сорвётся и даже не подумает, что то будет в разы похуже годичного, непрерывного курения. А в общем, не всё ли равно?

Константин уже четверть часа нажимал и вновь отпускал колёсико на зажигалке; кончик сигареты был полностью мокрый, пачка с огромными чёрными буквами, гласившими (о непопадании в Рай) о смертельном вреде курении, лежала у него на коленях, а под ногами расположился целый мир, насыщенный сейчас алкоголем, страстными красотками, тем же родным запахом дыма и разноцветными огнями. Наверное, крыша семидесятиэтажного дома – это слишком низко в сравнении с другими небоскрёбами, но тоже, в общем-то, ничего. Здесь, по крайней мере, есть гарантия того, что если ты упадёшь, то от тебя ещё что-то останется и тебя смогут опознать, в то время как по жуткой кровавой каше... ну, немножечко затруднительно будет это сделать. Джону почему-то это пришло на ум – наверное, ещё остались свежими воспоминания от прошедших приключений. Это были не совсем уж такие необычные приключения, кстати: просто мимолётное увлечение, разминка, баловство. Правда, в один момент Константин думал, что порвёт на своей голове не только волосы – ещё бы парочку хорошеньких ударов об пол и потолок, и мальчишка бы отправился... сложно сказать, куда бы он отправился. Джон хотел думать, что в Рай. А может, он, как всегда, лишь глупо жалел его.  
Смех и только: сам Константин жалеет кого-то!

Никто и не видел этого. Да и сам Джон увидел лишь только тогда, когда ощутил на своих губах отчего-то холодные, но мягкие, пропитанные чем-то неимоверно сладким губы этого таксиста (нет, это не кто-то в душе романтик, а это пару рюмок хорошего ликёра перед этим). Всё это было, конечно, до одури странно, приятно, ужасно, отвратительно, невыносимо мило, сладостно и, наконец, гадко. Всё вместе собралось тогда красивым, но вместе с тем уродливым букетом в их сознании. Константин вздрогнул: нет, не хотел сейчас он это вспоминать. Это нейтральное событие в его жизни – каждому плюсу свой минус; и совсем ведь неважно, что этих плюсов и минусов миллионы миллионов, а некоторые положительные ощущения Джон так и оставил скрытыми в своей душе. А ведь всё могло пойти иначе. Но сейчас это уже прошлое – такое мы привыкли давать решение всем нашим сегодняшним проблемам, комом прикатившимся оттуда? Да-да; это прошлое, выписавшее ему пока маленький, но уже имеющий достаточную власть запечь его куда надо билетик в Ад. Там его фамилия и имя, написанные красивым, с заведомо обманывающими завитушками почерком. И не только его.  
Константин сам не помнил, во что это в итоге вылилось – не в его привычном многим эгоистичном нраве заботиться и любить. Он судорожно закапывал в самые захламлённые уголки своей памяти несколько туманных ночей, но, видимо, столь хороших, что до сих пор дрожь по коже была обеспечена; туда же со стыдом кидал тысячи вообще никак не свойственных ему слов о какой-то там, простите, любви, несколько воспоминаний о что-то всё-таки сделавших с его холодной, циничной натурой поцелуях и утрамбовывал всё это последним, даже сейчас не очень приятным, но, как говорят, таким нужным и важным разговором об уготовленном всем грешникам месте после смерти. Этот разговор стоял ещё комом в горле, подпираемый сзади тучей приготовленных слов об опровержении сказанного тогда. О да, это же было так нужно! Это же решил сам Джон Константин, постановивший, мать его, ещё давным-давно, что плоды его недалёких умозаключений являются истиной в высшей инстанции! Это было всё о том, что мальчишку он хотел таки уберечь: если не себя, то кого же ещё? И так тот одной ступнёй побывал на том свете и говорил, что, судя по виду, оказался он не совсем в Раю, так зачем же усугублять положение? Это решение было из того рода решений, от которых в действительности тошнит, но в реальности ты должен от них улыбаться и жить счастливо. А вот ни черта подобного!

Всё это прописные глупости! Джон выплюнул бедную, уже полностью мокрую сигарету; та полетела вниз, пропав и слившись в темноте огней. Покачав головой и достав другую, Константин, положив её в рот, ещё не торопился зажигать. Хотелось подождать ещё чего-то, не вдыхать смертельный дым в чистые, как у младенца, лёгкие, вылизанные самим Люцифером. Хотелось повспоминать что-то не столь важное, хотелось ещё раз улыбнуться (аж улыбнуться!) над чем-то, хотелось изредка поругать себя за неслабый такой подзатыльник и сотни ставших нечто обыденным «Дурак ты, Чес!», хотелось... хотелось просто окунуться в то время с головой, когда была _жизнь_, _истинная жизнь_, а не праведное соблюдение правил, как нынче. Джон вновь усмехнулся. Это на него никаким боком не похоже. Подождав ещё минуту, будто нужную сейчас, Константин наконец вдохнул пока ещё свежего воздуха поглубже в себя, потом поднёс зажигалку к торчащему концу сигареты и, поколебавшись, но вдруг всё ясно для себя решив, зажёг её. Он ещё не вдыхал, ждал, пока огонёк чуть погаснет, оставив после себя красноватые тлеющие угольки и тянущийся змейкой дымок. Душа как-то сладко замерла – так она обычно замирает перед чем-то невозможно приятным, но жутко запрещённым. Перекаты, переливы, пере «что-то» – называйте как хотите те чувства, что прошлись по телу Джона в ожидании того момента, как он сможет вдохнуть опасный дым. Эта чёртова секунда перед наслаждением умела растягиваться в невесть что.  
И вот Константин начал по чуть-чуть, растягивая этот памятный момент, вдыхать едкий до рези в глазах (с непривычки, что поделать) воздух. Он уже приступил было разъедать лёгкие, принося с болью капельку удовольствия, как... прикрыв глаза, Джон не сумел разглядеть, какая такая внешняя сила вырвала у него сигарету и отправила её в задумчивый, жалостный такой полёт. Он успел увидать лишь ещё красный кончик сигареты и серую дорожку дыма, ветвисто очертившую её путь. Он не сумел сдержать разочарованного вздоха, слишком смешного и простого для возникнувшей ситуации.

– Джон, ты что творишь? – только-только долетел до него взволнованный, перепуганный на сто раз голос. Просто голос: от него ни мурашки не шли по коже, он не был ни приятным, ни возбуждающим, да даже родным его можно было назвать с натугой. Это был просто голос, самый обыкновенный. Ибо, всегда думал Константин, ссылаясь на чёртовых романтиков, любить и восхвалять нужно не голос и не глубокие глаза, как два бездонных колодца, а самого человека. Лениво закинув голову назад, Джон лишь хмыкнул, увидав над собой в чём-то разъярённое (как мило раздувались ноздри!), в чём-то опечаленное (а вот глаза – отражение души, это точно) лицо Чеса.

– Всю романтичность атмосферы испортил... – с напускным расстройством и равнодушием сказал Джон, улыбнувшись лишь краем губ. Лицо над ним собралось в раздражённую гримаску. Следующие слова Константин мог с лёгкостью предугадать: что-то о вреде курения, о дарованной ему возможности жить и жить без той ужасной болезни, а заново, так, чтобы снова быть достойным Рая. Он это не слушал. Чес, то смешно сводя брови на переносице (злиться он не умел, нет), то резко кивая головой, вещал ему то самое сверху, но... как-то преданно глядя в глаза. Преданно и с каплей страха. Джон запретил ему преследовать себя. Теперь мужчина заглядывал в карие глаза и, кроме этой капельки страха, не видел больше ничего подобного, что могло бы сказать о неуверенности этого мальчишки. И откуда только взялась эта самонадеянность? Где тот неуклюжий, малость стеснительный Чес Креймер, готовый прыгнуть вслед за своим вечным пассажиром хоть с небоскрёба? Наконец речь начинала снижать темпы; Константин облегчённо вздохнул и, беспардонно сняв забавную кепку с головы Чеса, кинул её вслед за сигаретой, при этом услыхав громкое «Эй!» и наблюдая милый недогнев на лице парня, который всё время вызывал у него лёгкий смешок.

– Ну-ну, Чес, прекрати нести эту чушь, которую я заведомо знаю. И... я же говорил не ходить за мной. Не искать меня. Не встречать меня нигде и никогда, – холодно проговорил Джон последние несколько слов, своим привычным стальным взглядом смотря снизу на парня. Тот уже, наверное, устал стоять в таком положении, да и упасть было немудрено, но всё равно не мог шелохнуться под этим всегда пугающим его взглядом. Он лишь как-то едва заметно вздрогнул (собственно, это «едва заметно» Константин уловил как «весьма сильно»), а его губы по привычке сжались. Теперь Джону нравилось это требующее прощения выражение лица. Но, если честно, то он сам не знал, что говорить, что делать дальше и, самый главный вопрос, как сохранить здравомыслие. Правда, не знал. Не ведал, стоит ли снова подпускать этого парня к себе, а если да, то насколько близко?.. Мужчина вздохнул и опустил голову, вновь посмотрев на простирающийся город под ним. Ему казалось, что там, внизу, всем им до одного легко и хорошо и никто не сталкивается с такими проблемами. Джон и сам знал, как банальны и не новы эти мысли. Но ведь порой и повелителю тьмы хочется поныть...

– Долго ты там будешь стоять, согнувшись в три погибели? Если ты вдруг забыл, дверь там. – Рука показала куда-то, где, наверное, выхода и не было. От своего равнодушного голоса тошнило. Просто же надо на секунду показаться пафосным и холодным? Константин ощущал, что сзади происходила нехилая такая буря чувств, но старался не говорить лишнего, кидаясь лишь грубыми отрезками фраз. Фраз, политых соусом из лжи и собственного эгоизма. И вот Джон понял, что вздрогнул теперь явно не от холода. От невыносимости. Положения.

– Я не уйду. Ты можешь закурить, а тебе ведь нельзя... да ты что, не слушал меня? – робко, сбиваясь, невнятно пробубнил Чес. Судя по голосу, он, кажется, вставал в полный рост. Константин насмешливо покачал головой.

– Нет, не слушал. И не собираюсь. Я буду курить, если того захочу, – пожав плечами, просто ответил Джон, а внутри всё таки скрипело и ломалось, и трещало, и болело. И хотелось тотчас прижать этого парня к ближайшей стене, прижать к себе, ближе, сжечь эти сотни миллиметров между ними, смотреть в его тёплые, карие глаза и наслаждаться хотя бы этим. А ещё хотелось сказать кучу всего, что обычно говорят актёры в любовных фильмах, сказать это, пускай заведомо банальное и сухое, но приправленное поцелуями, объятиями, хоть чем-нибудь. Хотелось разубедить этого чёртова таксиста в собственной крутости и пафосности, хотелось, чтобы он перестал относиться к нему, как к господину. Многое чего хотелось! И все эти желания Джон рационально припрятал подальше в своём сердце. Не ему же, Константину, раздавать нежности направо и налево, пусть даже этому парнишке?

– Ты зря пришёл... Чес, – имя скрипело на зубах, мышцы рта только вспоминали, как нужно произносить его. Джон поднял голову и увидел над собой лишь бесчисленные тусклые звёзды. Он был готов отдать весь этот свет, все эти ночные и дневные светила за то, чтобы только над ним сейчас излучали своё особенное, приятное тепло его (какие-то) карие глаза. Ладно, любимые. Константин понимал, что ведёт себя крайне неразумно. Говорит одно, думает иное. Только кто бы сказал ему, что это неправильно.

– А я не могу уйти, Джон, – вновь наклонился, вновь уставился на него своим проницательным взглядом. Больше всего в жизни Константин боялся этого взгляда. Цеплял за душу, узнавал всё этот взгляд. Причём Чеса нельзя было назвать хорошим психологом, а всё-таки...  
– Я не мог не прийти, а, придя, точно никуда не уйду. Глупо, да? – После такого взгляда наступал приятный, даже в чём-то усыпляющий голос. Джону тогда казалось, что парнишка узнавал всё и теперь точно знал, что говорить, какие нужные слова.

– Конечно глупо, – процедил сквозь зубы Джон, ещё сильнее запрокинув голову и почему-то не имея возможности оторвать свой взгляд от Чеса. Резкий порыв ветра прошёлся по крыше, развеяв в разные стороны полы плаща Константина и легонько потрепав Чеса по его густой шевелюре. Джон, чувствуя, как шея сильно затекла, не прекратил смотреть на Креймера, словно боясь что-то упустить из его вида. Наконец Чес улыбнулся – улыбка была слабой, в чём-то болезненной, но бесконечно доброй. Глупо добавлять, что Константин обожал эту улыбку. Наконец парнишка тихо рассмеялся и, чуть наклонившись, коснулся своим холодным лбом лба Джона. Тот не ожидал, крупно вздрогнул, но потом привык к холодной плоти, прижатой к нему: ему ли не знать, что кожа у Чеса практически всегда была прохладной, горячей её делали только соответствующие действия?.. И тут Константин понял, что уже навряд ли сможет как-то отнекиваться, говорить что-то грубое, холодное – стоило Чесу только прикоснуться к нему, как все недовольства, здравые решения, жёсткие правила оттаивали и превращались в своих антиподов.  
Джон, выдохнув, не заметил свою улыбку. И Креймер её не заметил... но почувствовал.  
Да и можно ли было не улыбаться, когда уже от одного прикосновения каким-то чудесным образом решались все сложности и проблемы?..

– Джо-о-он... Джон, пожалуйста, пообещай, что не будешь курить, – мягко, шёпотом, будто со слёзной просьбой говорил Чес, ещё не отрываясь от Константина и слегка потрясая головой. А Джон молчал. Сам Джон Константин не мог кому-то что-то обещать. Это одно из тех правил, которые стали уже и не правилами, а принципами.

– Ты знаешь сам: это всё пустяки. Куда более тяжкий грех в нас самих. – Мужчина почувствовал, что в его словах нет уже и доли той стали – она вся расплавилась. Он уже не может говорить глупости во имя справедливости, а может лишь попытаться ещё не утонуть в образовавшейся смеси возникнувших тут чувств. И всё из-за какого-то прикосновения!.. Джон никогда не бывал так слаб, как сейчас. Точнее, не был до того самого момента, как всё ясно понял. А это случилось уже так давно...  
Константин побоялся шевельнуться, дотронуться до Чеса – тогда всё не то чтобы пропало, а просто-напросто сгинуло бы в бездну, похожую на ту, в которой скрылись ещё тёплая сигарета и замшелая кепка непонятного цвета. Да, Джон и сейчас не мог сказать, что это был за цвет. А впрочем, это всё ненужные мелочи...

– Ты говоришь это так... а я никогда не считал это грехом. – Константин закатил глаза: наивность этого парня порой зашкаливала до неприличных высот. Он был неглуп, мог знать то, о чём остальные, быть может, только догадывались, иногда в нём проступали признаки серьёзности и даже строгости, но чаще всего вышесказанное мгновенно забывалось под напором его милых, пустых, совсем наивных слов о чём-нибудь поистине сложном. Вот и сейчас Чес, кажется, мило улыбался, слегка отстранившись и по-прежнему тепло заглядывая в глаза мужчины, опасливо наблюдая, пропали ли там признаки раздражённости и злости.

– Ты опять несерьёзен, – выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, Константин опустил голову и дал мышцам слегка расправится. – Я тебе повторял уже много раз, насколько этот грех опаснее этого дурацкого курения. Это всё шалости, пустяки, капля в море! А вот за iэто/i нам уже давно должны приходить оповещения по почте прямиком из Ада. Разве я не говорил всего этого тысячи раз до сегодняшнего дня? – Позади раздался только смешок.

– Говорил, Джон, говорил... – будто бы соглашается, но только на словах. Чес не был бы Чесом (во всяком случае, для Константина), если бы вдруг взял и смирился с этим в душе. Он на вид такой смиренный и скромный, в реальности бунтарь ещё тот, с характером!  
– Но ведь это не грех, и всякие предписания не есть для нас непреложная истина! – вдруг с жаром произнёс Креймер, слегка приподнявшись. – Грех – это ведь нарушение нравственных законов, предписанных Богом, это зло, это преступление! Но мы же никого не убивали, Джон? Мы не воровали, мы же просто друг друга лю... – Палец совсем незаметно для говорящего опустился ему на губы. Чес говорил убедительно, и Константину даже хотелось поверить ему, если бы он сам не знал, что есть грех в самом деле. А этот мальчишка просто-напросто хочет как-то оправдаться. Его порывы понятны самому Джону: думаете, ему бы не хотелось размышлять так же, как размышляет Чес? Да он всеми силами желал этого! Желал стереть в себе все эти глупые, только для галочки знания и заполнить оставшееся место своими новыми правилами и истолкованиями да жить себе припеваючи. Желал... но не мог.  
Константин тяжко вздохнул, вновь закинул голову и внимательно заглянул в глаза Чеса, при этом прошептав: – Это грех, мой милый, как ни крути.

Палец не желал убираться со столь знакомых мягких губ, рука будто бы застыла навсегда в таком положении. Креймер ещё смотрел всё отрицающим недовольным взглядом, но говорить не торопился, даже когда преграда с его губ исчезла. Он лишь раскрыл глаза шире, а рот его застыл в таком положении, когда мысленно слова сказаны, а в действительности только задержка дыхания. Джон не смог опустить руку; он, кажется, ещё не признавал, но этот парень умел притягивать. Мужчина не сразу заметил, как лёгким, привычным, уже заложенным где-то на бессознательном уровне движением коснулся до прохладной кожи Чеса, осторожно провёл ладонью до густых и безумно мягких волос, зарыл в них пальцы и как-то глупо и совсем не по-константиновски улыбнулся. Да, Джон на словах был этаким строгим дяденькой, соблюдавшим все законы Божьи, а как только дело касалось (порой в прямом смысле) Креймера, то он превращался в закоренелого безбожника. Вы говорите – курение да курение! тут попробуй забудь эти карие глаза и мягкую хрипотцу в голосе, вкупе с бесконечными вечерами, проведёнными вместе. Эта привычка похуже курения. Но, погружаясь по уши в этот грех, начинаешь думать: а грех ли это? Или так бывает всякий раз? Константин знал: всякий раз. Но в его положении уже ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Конечно же, он и на сей раз поддастся желанию этого мальчишки. И будут они полностью довольны. А как же будущее, как же треволнения за Рай или Ад? Как же шанс на практически вторую жизнь, которую можно прожить более умно и рационально, чем предыдущую? Куда делись все эти вопросы в уже обезумевшем мозгу Джона Константина? Разумеется, в никуда.

Джон не может оторваться от парнишки, а вы про какие-то вопросы!.. Чес уже всё давно понял: его обаяние и прикосновения сделали своё. Мужчина уже давно ни о чём не думал, лишь аккуратно проводил ладонью по лицу Креймера и ещё остатками разума пытался сузить улыбку до прилично допустимых размеров. «К Чёрту! Всё! Все грехи! Да, пускай уж грешники – так даже веселее», – с усмешкой думал Джон, второй рукой нащупав ладонь Чеса, подбирающегося к его плечу. Ну почему такая холодная, ладонь эта? И почему он, сам Константин, так глуп, что позволил какому-то жалкому страху перед Адом вытеснить из своей жизни эти прохладные прикосновения? Джон искренне не понимал сейчас себя прошлого. Впрочем, рядом с этим парнем мало чего уже соображаешь – прошлое нельзя утоптать, даже во имя очищения, даже для Рая, прошлое будет хвостом, тянущимся за тобой вечность, всю жизнь. Да, иногда можно откинуть от себя этот самый хвост подальше, но в случае с Чесом это не то что откинуть – перенести на хвост уже нельзя все эти воспоминания! И тогда, видя над собой (к чёрту – уже родное) лицо и имея возможность прикасаться к всё теплеющей коже под его пальцами, Константин понял, что зря пытался заглушить в себе истинного себя, стараясь жить правильно и хорошо. Да даже вон попытка закурить сегодня – всё от недостатка плохого, сделанного им, в жизни!  
Конечно, Джону это кажется слишком банальным... Что «это»? Да всё, вплоть до того, как Креймер его сегодня отыскал – ведь угадал же, какая именно крыша. А хотя, кажется, когда-то сам мужчина проболтался ему об этом... Но всё равно всё кажется банальным: и это глупое осознание, и эти прятки, и грубые слова, и теперь уже не совсем грубые слова, и улетевшая кепка с уже охладевшей сигаретой, и всё-всё остальное, даже они – и то какие-то слишком предсказуемые сегодня.  
Джон совсем запутался, но даже был и рад своему угнетённому состоянию, потому что оно лечилось только одним-единственным способом: Чесом Креймером. А тот был далеко не профан – давно уж всё понял по тёмным глазам, теперь вовсе не отталкивающим, а неожиданно-тёплым. Константин покачал головой, потом опустил её и невидящим взглядом окинул город – тот был словно картиной, на чёрный холст которой неаккуратный художник разлил все свои запасы ярких люминесцентных красок. Мужчина не совсем понимал, что видел перед собой; всё его нутро обратилось к человеку позади, он старался уловить каждый вздох, каждое шуршание и каждое движение, чтобы что-то понять. Хотя и сам не до конца знал, что же всё-таки он хотел понять и услышать. Специально громко вздохнув, Джон тихо проговорил, так тихо, что, наверное, не знай Чес его этой привычки, он бы и не услышал ничего:

– Умеешь ты, ничего не говоря или говоря глупости, переубеждать. Хорошо так переубеждать, что, даже имея множество возражений, тебе ничего нельзя ответить. – Константин чувствовал: Креймер улыбнулся, да и на его собственных губах невольно силилась вылезти улыбка; подождав с минуту и не услыхав ничего в ответ, мужчина продолжил: – А всё же это грех... страшный грех...

–...который ты не сможешь променять на курение. – В ответ полетело тихое, почти безобидное, лишь для некой галочки «Гадёныш!..». Но Джон знал, прекрасно знал, что Чес прав. И был всегда прав, с самого своего первого слова ему. Да, у него много заблуждений, он многого не знает, но он, чёрт его возьми, прав! Всегда! Мужчину это отнюдь не раздражало, ему было даже приятно ощущать, что он где-то ошибся.  
Прошла минута, две; да хоть квадриллион – Джон впервые ощутил на сердце то самое успокоение, которое привыкли сравнивать со штилем на море после недельной бури. Ну что ж, пусть будет так. Да хоть как – ведь этот парнишка рядом!..

– Джон... – А Джон уж прекрасно знал, уловил по интонации, чего захотел Чес. Он просил тихо, с придыханием, чуть наклонившись, так близко... Константин судорожно выдохнул и в мыслях прокрутил сотни раз, когда Креймер просил вдруг так тихо, неожиданно, малость скромно, много просяще и со всей той нежностью, вовсе не свойственной ему обыкновенно. Мужчина лишь строил догадки, но решил таки дождаться просьбы, отчего-то предчувствуя то, что ярко стояло у него в голове.  
– Джон, а каков на вкус грех? Это было так давно. И я, и ты уже забыли... – тихо прозвучало над самым ухом. Константин покачал головой, ухмыльнулся, скинул пачку сигарет и зажигалку с колен (может быть, они полетели вслед за кепкой и окурком) и в мыслях начал сотни раз крутить «Вот хитрец!». А Чес действительно знал способы, как добиться от самого повелителя тьмы желаемого. Джон развернулся слегка, не позволяя себе сделать это до конца, и окинул взглядом наклонившегося к нему Креймера: глаза так и сияли хитрым блеском. Это было совершенно не в его стиле, не для его простых черт лица и добродушной улыбки мальчика. Константин едва удержал улыбку – для него Чес всегда останется наивным и невинным парнем, которому, всегда казалось, только завтра должно будет исполниться двадцать. И так будет хоть даже через десять или тридцать лет. А где окажется в то время сам Джон? Наверное, где-то внизу, но с надеждой попасть наверх.  
И Джон видел, что сейчас только усугубляет их положение в Раю. Но стоило только вспомнить всё то, что они натворили в прошлом или пытались натворить, так это самое действие покажется жалкой мелочью. Константин, без всякой там нежности или аккуратности, взял Чеса за ворот его рубашки... такой родной рубашки, и так плавно за неё хваталось, и казалось всё таким знакомым! И этот судорожный, но явно от чего-то приятного трепет по телу, и эта дрожь, и такой привычный расслабленный взгляд и, о Господи, такие манящие губы – всё слилось для Джона в одну картину дорогого сердцу прошлого, от которого веяло теплом, уютом, любовью и почему-то всегда чёртовой карамелью напополам с ликёром. Почему карамелью? Кажется, Чес слишком сильно любил её, но точно Джон не знал до сих пор. Да и думаешь ли о таком, когда перед тобой, в пару жалких сантиметрах, тот самый человек, которого не хватало, как наркотика, который стал привычкой, причём дурной, и что даже курение в сравнении с ним – легкоотвыкаемое занятие? Там, хотя бы, есть курс лечения и какие-то свои препараты, а здесь... какие, к чёрту, лекарства здесь нужны? Хотя если на прилавках магазинов появится АнтиЧес, Константин купит его. На всякий случай, конечно.

И даже эта явная дрожь по телу от соприкосновения знакома Джону – сколько бы Креймер ни целовался, всё равно вздрагивать будет как в первый раз. Но мужчина лишь поначалу думал, что лишь коснётся его губ и всё, потом хорошенько врежет Чесу и отправит его куда подальше – ага, какое там! Константин в один момент решил представить себя со стороны и ужаснулся: он ли это так страстно накрывал губы парня и старался проникнуть дальше? он ли так дерзко, совсем по-своему, кусал губы Чеса и зажимал прядь его волос в своём кулаке (как тот успел оказаться там?)? и наконец не он ли так лихо притянул к себе парня, а потом наклонил его в неудобную позу, чтобы приблизить его к себе, ощутить то самое тело, которое раньше он мог ощущать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и, потянув на себя ворот рубашки, опять-таки сорвать, как и в прошлые разы, какую-то чёртову цепочку, подаренную им самим и всё время оказывающуюся разорванной на полу? Не он ли это – сошедший с катушек грешник и сын Дьявола? Он. Это был он, Джон Константин. Но только тот Джон, который уже не отдавал себе отчёта, и всё продолжал грубо и грязно целовать не менее обезумевшего Чеса под ним. В такие моменты, когда мужчина явно не был собой (или наоборот, был им?), он думал, что Ад – действительно то самое место для них, потому что, верно, Рай не может удерживать на своих воздушных, перистых облаках двух грязных содомитов. И это кажется правильным. Особенно сейчас, когда уже и руки пошли в разгул по всему телу, оставляя после себя кожу горячей...  
Но Джон знал, насколько далеко мог зайти, потому и, с ноющим и тяжким ощущением, оторвался от сладких губ Креймера, немного задыхаясь и глядя на него. Парень же смотрел в ответ безумным взглядом, дышал так, будто пробежал стометровку за девять секунд, и вообще имел вид такой соблазнительный – с растрёпанными густыми волосами, чуть поцарапанной губой и расстёгнутой до половины рубашкой, что Константин был готов зажать его прямо здесь. Но одумался. Конечно, чего стоило это «одуматься» – в памяти всплывали разные пикантные сцены прошлого, где Чес краснел намного больше и дышал куда более часто и глубоко. На первый план выходило лицо Креймера – довольное, расслабленное, со здоровым румянцем на коже; примерно как сейчас, только в разы сильнее. Джон встряхнул головой – никогда не думал, что будет заводиться от воспоминаний. Точнее, такого никогда и не было. Вплоть до этого мальчишки...

– Вот такой он, грех. И не иначе, – фальшиво-сдержанным тоном произнёс Константин, отпуская Чеса. Тот безвольно опустился на колени рядом с ним и глупо улыбнулся. Мужчина бы тоже сейчас глупо заулыбался, но подумал, что на сегодня достаточно неконстантиновских штучек. И так всё это время, как Креймер пришёл, он сам не свой, а тут ещё и улыбаться изволь – ну уж нет! Джон попытался прийти в себя, но взгляд падал на Чеса, и всё каким-то странным образом перемешивалось в голове. Нет, теперь он точно понял, что никуда не отпустит _свой грех_, _свой антипропуск_ в Рай и _ хороший такой допуск _в Ад. Никуда. И никогда. _Этот грех не смыть святой водой и не выжечь в Чистилище: он врос в кожу, он смешался с кровью, он стал частью их. И от этого нельзя никуда деться. Да и, в общем-то, не хочется._

– А ты по-прежнему целуешь грубо, Джон, – вдруг усмехнулся Чес, почесав за затылком, потом застегнув пуговицы и оправив ворот рубашки. Константин хмыкнул, лишь только потом поняв, что усмехнулся ровно так же, как и Креймер.  
– Будто бы ты надеялся на что-то другое... – И Чес действительно не надеялся ни на что другое. Да и можно ли предполагать глупости, зная истину?

Джон подобрал как-то не улетевшую в пропасть зажигалку рядом с собой, пару раз прокрутил знакомое колёсико, и огонёк вспыхивал каждую секунду; понаблюдав, мужчина ловко выудил из кармана припрятанные на случай сигареты – пачка-то упала. Чес позади него напрягся, уже готовя целую тираду если уж не о грешной составляющей курения, то хотя бы о его вреде здоровью, но тут же успокоился и, сузив глаза, довольно улыбнулся. Константин, перед этим подразнив парнишку тем, что даже всерьёз взял в зубы сигарету и зажёг огонёк в опасной близости от кончика, вдруг неожиданно выкинул зажигалку и оставшиеся сигареты, а которая во рту была – выплюнул. Все они полетели до того конечного пункта, которым закончилась дорога кепки. Джон припоминал, что такое с ним уже кода-то бывало; но тогда на сердце было пусто, глухо и одиноко. А сейчас всё совсем по-другому: нет, душа не поёт и не танцует, но процессы в ней напоминают _душу живого человека, умеющего любить_, а не циничной натуры с сигаретой во рту. Пускай их конечная остановка – Ад, им уже всё равно. _Ведь грех никуда не деть, не смыть и не выкорчевать, если он уже часть тебя._ С ним нужно просто смириться и продолжать жить в своё удовольствие, не пытаясь причислить себя к лику святых – уже быть любимым порой бывает предостаточно. Джон это понял, пусть и поздно, но понял. А Чес это знал всегда. Впрочем, не всегда же повелителю тьмы быть в выигрыше?..


End file.
